


tanglement

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	tanglement

我第一次见到他时，是在他工作的医院

一把年纪还开始起水痘，我对自己这种装嫩行为嗤之以鼻

本来也就吃药抹药的事，奈何我年纪大了硬是长不出来，一个个红色的小点子在皮肤上斑驳着不肯冒出水泡也不肯褪去，也许是水痘的关系，我又开始了高烧不退

父母娇惯我，把我送到了医院的加护病房，请了据说最好的医生来替我治疗

开玩笑，说不定一个不小心就留疤了，我以后还怎么光着上半身露肌肉勾引小姑娘啊

他进来时戴着淡蓝色的口罩与头套，只留了一双眼睛以及从头套里调皮逃出来的细软发丝，我倒是什么都没戴，但我觉得我应该比他武装的更加严实

脸上是我水痘的密集区，水痘又引发了它的生死兄弟，痄腮，整张脸都肿了一圈，红彤彤的像个猪头，就连我的眼睛都被挤得几乎只剩一条窄窄的缝隙

他看到我后没忍住笑了，用手指轻轻戳了戳我高高鼓起的腮帮，我疼得弹开，努力睁着眼睛瞪他，他笑的更加张狂，眼睛弯弯地眯了起来，像是刚刚偷吃完小鱼满足的猫咪

我白了他一眼，他努力收住笑意，清了清嗓子严肃地对我说

“831号床是吧，来上药了”

我的手够不到背后，只得乖乖趴下任他摆弄，我脱下上衣趴在床上，身后的他却没有动作，等了半天没了耐心，回头含糊地冲他喊

“看什么看，快上药啊你”

靠，我怎么变成了公鸭嗓，说话牵动了脸部肌肉，疼得让人只想吸气，我捂着脸想，水痘怕是已经蔓延到嗓子里了

“你不自己脱裤子，还要我帮你脱？”

他的声音很好听，清冷的调子却又带着磁性，但这不影响我听到他话里的意思，他想对我做什么？也不对啊，我现在这个样子，要是能看上，得有多饥不择食

“什么？脱我裤子干嘛”

他像是知道我想歪了，挑了挑眉毛

“给你上药啊，你试试你能不能看到你自己的屁股”

我努力地回头试着看，挣扎了几下便放弃了

他笑点很低的样子，又被我逗得直不起腰，用手压了压我的肩膀

“病人，放心吧，你的主治医生是不会对你做什么的”

说完抱着胳膊靠在床头看着我脱裤子，还悠悠地加上一句

“内 裤也要脱”

靠，生平第一次赤条条地趴在床上任人观赏，还是个连正脸都没看过的男的

趴在床上的我开始反思自己的前半生，是不是平时浪的太过分了，现在报应开始来了

背部没预期的凉意激的我打了个寒战，不知道是药膏的作用还是他的指尖，凉嗖嗖的缓解了我皮肤的灼热，我闭上眼睛，甚至能感受到他的指尖温柔地一点点打着圈向下滑动，背部的热意很快变被稀释，却逐渐转移到了胯间

靠，我居然硬了，正被揉捏着臀 部的我在心底悄悄地骂着自己

他的手指慢慢走到我的腿根，想要分开我的腿给内侧上药，开什么玩笑，刚才逗我就笑的乐不可支，真看到我硬了我还能不能活到出院

我倔强地夹紧腿默默反抗，他拍了拍我的屁股示意我松开，我恼羞成怒，回头对他喊

“那儿我又不是看不到，我自己上药不行啊？”

他奇怪地看我一眼，像是好奇我为什么这么大反应，直起身子把手上残留的药膏随便往我身上蹭了蹭

“好，那你照顾不到的地方我都擦完了，剩下的地方你自己擦一下就好了”

我看着他潇洒离开的背影暗自咬牙，丫你把老子撩硬了，我怎么办

我看着自己长了水泡的手心，对自己默念，心静自然凉，心安，白日不宣淫

以后的每日一硬成为了我必不可少的功课，他没有问过我叫什么名字，只是一直叫我831号，我却知道他叫韩沐伯，有次他擦药擦到一半就被人叫出去了，我在他留在病房的药箱里看到的

我的水痘渐渐消失，只剩下了高高鼓起的腮帮，我捂着裹满纱布的脸颊坐在床上和他插科打诨

“我说你怎么跟个小姑娘似的，进我屋还得带口罩，还怕我看上你？”

他瞪了我一眼，停住了翻找药箱的手，拿着支膏药走近，却不接我话茬

“今天最后一天了，明天你自己随便涂涂，我就不来给你上药了”

我随便点了点头，对他模样的好奇渐渐膨胀，趁他低头不注意时猛的拽下他的口罩

操，真他妈好看，怎么说呢，好看到我都没用他碰我，自己就硬了

“831号，把口罩还我，我没得过水痘，怕被传染”

他焦急地来和我抢，我知道自己玩大了，默默地把口罩递还回去，像往常一样他撩起我的上衣给我背部上药，拉过被子盖住下体，我在心里想，好在现在下半身的水痘没有了要不我得多尴尬

出院之后没理会狐朋狗友的夜店邀请，我开始找人查关于他的资料，那天之后我再也没有见过他，听说他休假去法国开交流会了，我想，那就等他回来再说吧，那也不迟

可当时的我没有想到，已经迟了，我打听到了他的老家，觉得自己闲着也是闲着，没和任何人说起便热血沸腾地奔向了他的故乡，他的故乡好偏僻，满眼都是黄沙，终于，我迷路了

再醒来时我已经被关在了一个小屋，长长的铁链一端铐住了我的脚踝，另一端被死死地钉在地下，我努力掰着铁链，结果都是徒劳无功，随手摸了一下口袋，发现手机还在身上，欣喜若狂的打开后才发现，这里压根没有信号

门开了，一个黝黑高壮的汉子走了进来，看我醒了脱下裤子，挺着半硬的性（富强）器便要往我嘴里塞，我用手推拒着，才发现健身房练出来的肌肉还是与他们整日体力劳动的力气有很大偏差，无望地被他捏着脸颊用性（文明）器在我口中抽送时，我又想到了韩沐伯，我想见他，发疯般的想他

汉子的动作越来越快，不久白灼的液体便喷了我满口呛得我咳嗽，他放开我后我感觉全身都失了力气，趴在地上干呕，我听到汉子对我说

“你叫什么名字？”

我的脑袋已经开始混乱，但我的潜意识告诉自己绝对不能回答，我瞪着他没有说话，他又问了几遍，不耐烦地一脚踢在了我的腰上，把我向后踢了一个趔趄

“靠，还他妈是个哑巴，没意思”

他说完便骂骂咧咧地锁门走了，当时的我怎么想的呢，向来以天之骄子自居的我首次对自己产生了怀疑，我在想我是不是还能配得上他

周围只有一张床，连给我寻短见都机会都没有留下，我在地上虾米般弯腰分解着刚刚被打的痛楚，脑海中飞速构思了出逃的几种方式，但都败在了第一关，我弄不开脚上的铐锁

我瘫坐在地上，开始想我是要自己了断还是应该拉着刚刚对我施暴的汉子同归于尽，床上微弱的闪光拉回了我的神志，颤抖的手打开手机，是在有信号时没有读到的微信，别人给我发来一张照片，照片上的他穿着黑色的西服，笑的温润如玉

看着这张照片，我要活下去，我想

只有活着，才有继续见到他的可能

之后的生活开始了单调而乏味的黑色，白天就自己呆在小屋子里，晚上便要迎接不同男人对我的凌辱，我的心开始从屈辱走向麻木，木然地张着嘴感受着男人的进出，我甚至在心里想，我要用多大的力道，才能把这讨厌的家伙什齐根咬下

有时实在撑不下去，我便翻出藏在被褥下的手机，开机看他一眼便马上关机，饶是这样手机的电量也在一天天下降，日复一日的时光消耗着我活下去的积极性，我开始对逃出去感到绝望，我想，那就这样吧，当手机电量耗完时，我就自杀

可当手机只剩下最后一丝电时，他来了

我听着屋外的人议论，说是要接待城里来的贵客，把我拽了出去，说我是城里来的，知道城里人的讲究，让我去打扫接待用的房子

我开始暗自期许，也许是他呢，打扫到最后，我走到了门口，折下一支腊梅养在水里摆在了床头，我想，如果是他的话，应该会喜欢吧，火红的腊梅高洁又热情，多像他

在饭桌上看到他时我差点哭了出来，我知道他一直在看着我，不是因为认出了我，只是因为我是送菜的人里唯一一个男人，与他在半空撞上了眼神，我赶紧低下头避开视线，我怕他认出我的眼睛，也许见了他的面我才意识到我与他的差距，他还是他，神祗般的高贵与美貌，可我早被人踩进了污泥，我已经脏了，脏的配不上他了

那天晚上，最先弄脏我的男人带着他走了进来，他像是对我很有兴趣的样子，我的期待逐渐落空，失望像海浪般一波波向我涌来，在他把手指送进我嘴里时达到了顶峰

我难耐地闭上眼睛，任由他勾着我的舌头向喉咙深处游走，这是他的手啊，曾经那么温柔地抚摸过我身上的每一寸肌肤，可是他怎么可以这么色情的侮辱我，那么多的男人，只有他让我想到了亵玩这个词语

再大我委屈我都可以接受，但是如果对方是他，一点点的痛楚都让我觉得分外委屈

我麻木地等待着他把下体放在我的嘴边，我想，这难道就是他在心底压抑的恶吗？

没有意料中的步骤，他把手指抽了出来

“你的发声器官没有问题，按理能说话，为什么他们都说你是哑巴”

我抬头看他，他的表情是完美的波澜不惊，我看着他从侧兜里掏出随身携带的纸巾，擦了擦自己的手指，环视一圈像是没有找到扔的地方，又抽出一张包好塞进了裤兜

他还是他啊，我无力地低下头，不知是该兴奋还是应该难过，他还是他，优雅地像是没有任何粗俗的可能，只是现在的我，早就配不上他了

情绪爆发在他叫出我名字的刹那，泪水止不住地往外涌，他揉了揉我的头发对我张开双臂，我没有犹豫便钻了进去，把头死死地埋在他的胸口，像是能借助他的干净洁白驱赶我的肮脏，他有一下没一下地拍着我的背，我舍不得他心疼我，却一直在心里对自己说，我就再哭一分钟，最后一分钟

他问了我些什么我已经记不清了，只记得当天晚上我做了一个梦，梦里的世界光怪陆离，我被人从山顶丢弃，身上沾满了泥土，我听到有人在疯狂地嘲笑着我，你看你，这么脏，还妄想能够得到光，我在梦里无头苍蝇般胡乱冲撞，可我无论逃到哪里，这些声音都在追着我走，一双手忽然把我从声音的怪圈里拉了出来，他用着温柔的嗓音对我说，秦奋，别怕，我在这，我在

隔天醒来时他还没醒，右臂死死地扣住了我的腰，我怕吵醒他不敢动弹，他面向我睡的正熟，我看着他的面容发呆，我又在想，我真的还能配得上他吗

他的睫毛很长，小扇子般覆盖在下眼睑上，细软的发丝温顺地覆盖在额头上，显得由为乖巧，我用手悄悄遮住他的下半脸，回忆这第一次见到他时的场景，当时多好，我的烦恼也不过是水痘会不会留下疤痕

他忽然睁开了眼睛看着我笑，慌乱中我把头埋进了他的胸前，感受着他胸膛发出的震动，我懊恼的想，还是和以前一样，动不动就笑话我

那天他走后整整一天都没再来，我知道他明天就要走了，我想也许这就是我们最后一面了，我想我只是想再多看他几眼

我等到很晚，到了快要绝望时，他才带了一身酒气走了进来，他递给我一包糕点，对我说

“我带你逃跑”

他打开我的脚铐，被这东西禁锢了一年，现在忽然松开，身子轻飘飘地就要飞了起来，跳了几下才有了失去禁锢的真实感，回头看他，他又在看着我笑，笑的让我的脸开始逐渐发烫，熟门熟路地钻回了他的怀里，他把一把钥匙塞进了我的手心

“拿好，开脚铐的”

他把嘴覆到我的耳旁轻轻说

我点了点头，虽然场景不合时宜，但我的下半身逐渐开始发烫，我能感觉到他的胯间也在硬硬的顶着我的身体，我鬼使神差地把手伸进了他的裤子，他喘着粗气按住了我的手

都硬成这样了还不让我帮他解决，果然，他还是嫌我脏的吧

我忽然心灰意冷，挣扎着要跳到地上，他不肯松手，紧紧地把我按在怀里

“秦奋，乖，再让我抱一会，我不想我们的第一次发生在这种地方，配不上你”

我停止了挣扎，我想，这个人呀，还真是能让我莫名其妙地流出眼泪

他走之后，我打开脚铐，撬开他指给我的窗户跑了出去，找了好久才找到他说的地方，好在村子里没人，大概都是去送他了吧，我拉出他的箱子，努力蜷缩起来钻了进去，听到有人进屋的声音，他在箱子上安抚性质地敲了几下，我安心地闭上了眼睛

再醒来我已经坐在了副驾驶上，他垂下手任由我牵着，我看着他想哭，后座忽然传来几声轻咳才让我意识到别人的存在

他的父亲发了个信息，说我的家人已经在等我了

即将见到家人的喜悦很快便被离开他的失落冲淡，他用拇指轻轻摩挲着我的手背，我才反应过来我可能把他掐疼了

他的手轻轻握住我的，温柔而有力量，偏头看着他单手开车的侧影，我忽然在心中坚定下来

管他配得上配不上，这双手已经被我牵到，我便再也不会放开


End file.
